kalau
by nilakandi
Summary: Pernah ngebayangin nggak kalo aja jatuh cinta itu bisa diitung? Bisa ngebuat kita jadi pujangga? Atau bahkan kalo jatuh cinta itu punya energi kuantum? Dirumuskan dengan hal-hal yang pabaliwet nggak ke akal, nyungseb dengan sesat, penuh misteri, dan dikelilingi benteng-benteng kebingungan/ AU/ sekuel sedu sedan jadi buku/ tidak memperhatikan EYD/ DLDR!


_Pernah ngebayangin nggak kalo aja jatuh cinta itu bisa diitung? _

_Bisa ngebuat kita jadi pujangga? _

_Atau bahkan kalo jatuh cinta itu punya energi kuantum? _

_Dirumuskan dengan hal-hal yang _pabaliwet_ nggak ke akal, nyungseb dengan sesat, penuh misteri, dan dikelilingi benteng-benteng kebingungan._

_Ngebayangin nggak kalo tiap kita liat seseorang dan jatuh cinta mesti ngitung ada berapa degup jantung yang terpacu?_

_Dan di sini Sasuke Uchiha mencoba menjabarkan bagaimana jatuh cinta itu…_

_Ya, tentunya dengan sisi lain yang jarang diketahui orang. _

_Dengan gue, buku unyu-unyu cling-cling sebagai juru bicara si Alien spesies 'hn hn' itu ngomong._

_Ini cerita tentang gue, si Alien 'hn hn' _desu_, si Jenong dan beberapa spesies absurd nggak jelas kewarasannya._

* * *

**Kalau Jatuh Cinta…**

**Sekuel dari sedu sedan jadi buku**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebuah fanfiksi hiburan dengan AU. OoC. Humor krik-krik.**

**Sasuke Uchiha x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning: tidak memperhatikan EYD. Bahasa tidak baku. DLDR!**

**Tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan, menghina, maupun melakukan pembunuhan karakter.**

**Murni untuk hiburan semata dengan sudut pandang benda mati.**

* * *

Medan perang salah tempat yang kebetulan sebelahnya ada pasar.

Gue tahu itu. Sepanjang mata memandang, kelas ini kaya keadaan negara antah berantah yang abis perang dan pas perang ada penjual yang nawarin dagangannya, plus ibu-ibu geng rumpi yang _standby_ nungguin gosip baru.

Gue sangat tahu kalau kelas ini absurd banget pas nggak ada guru. Berbanding terbalik seratus persen kalau ada guru.

Mau contoh?

_Noh_, pojok kiri kelas bagian belakang dijadiin sarang pemuda berjiwa muda buat nyalurin hobi futsal yang nggak kesampaian gara-gara mahalnya sewa lapang futsal. Jiwa muda emang gitu, mereka pingin yang murah atau paling demen sama yang namanya gratisan. Saking penginnya gratisan, bola futsal pun dibuat asal jadi dengan menggunakan koran yang digulung-gulung mirip bola bekel melendung sana-sini.

"Kok bau sih?" si Naruto koar-koar teriak kalau si bola futsal jejadian itu bau. Bocah labil dengan rambut pirang rada jingkrak itu bahkan ciumin bola bolak-balik buat mastiin aroma khasnya.

Gue ngakak.

"Perasaan lo aja kali," Kiba ngebales, doi ketar-ketir keringetan, "Main, yuk!"

Gue semakin ngakak liat kelakuan Naruto yang masih nyoba mastiin itu bau apa. Dan setelah dipaksa, Naruto luluh. Ia ikut main juga sama Akib yang sering bawa anjingnya ke sekolah diem-diem, _Aa_ Kiba maksudnya. Main dengan riang. Saking riangnya, si bola bekel melendung sana-sini itu digosokin ke muka pemain yang kalah.

Ketawa ketiwi sana-sini.

Padahal mereka nggak tahu, kalau si koran itu udah pernah dipipisin sama anjingnya si Kiba.

Gue makin ngakak.

Oke. Stop. Mau contoh lagi?

Keadaan yang bagai pinang dibelah dua itu berlaku pula pada pojok kanan depan, deket pintu masuk. Kalo bagian belakang itu daerah teritorial para pemuda penyalur hobi, bagian ini adalah hak mutlak para _eneng-eneng_ penggila gosip. Kalau dalam menggosip, merekalah penggosip professional dengan kuping yang _hypersensitive_ sama kata 'gue denger' dan siap ngebuka lebar-lebar kaya kuda nil mangap.

"Gue denger dari infotainment kalo si Eyang Sabar punya kebiasaan aneh. Dia suka ngupil dan upilnya dimasukin ke minumannya sendiri." Karin Uzumaki ngebuka acara gosip berjamaah setelah mengabsen para jemaatnya. Rambut merah darahnya dikibasin secara dramatis dan doi bolak-balik ngelirik ke arah gue dan Alien 'hn hn' _desu_. Idih… sok _iye_! Padahal gue yakin si Alien 'hn hn' nggak bakal ngelirik dia sama sekali. Si Alien masih sibuk ngegalau karena Si Jenong sejak kemaren. Dia lagi serius mandangin tubuh bagian dalem gue sambil frustasi.

Gue menghela napas. Kadang emang segala hal nggak segampang yang dibayangin. Kadang lo mesti belok bolak-balik, ngelewatin tanjakan terjal, terus abis ketemu jalan lurus malah jalannya berlubang dan licin, eh akhir-akhirnya nyungseb. Efek sampingnya ya, kepeleset abis itu nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuh dan ya malu juga sih. Tapi kalo lo berenti, lo nggak bakalan nemuin nikmatnya berada di puncak. Lo bakalan nyesel seumur hidup dan pas _flashback_ saat lo udah dewasa, lo bakalan mikir, _"Kenapa ya gue waktu itu nyerah?"_

Eh, ngomong-ngomong gue ngomong apa, yak?

Gue bingung.

Dari tempat duduk Si Alien 'hn hn', gue bisa liat perkembangan keadaan kelas yang masih jalan di tempat. Masih ada catetan tugas yang ditulis di atas papan tulis, _sohib-sohib_ sejenis dengan gue yang teriak minta perhatian (kasian banget lo, SisBro), si pensil dan pulpen yang lagi pada curhat gegara diabaikan tuannya, Naruto yang masih curiga kalo si bekel jejadian itu bau, Kiba yang ngos-ngosan sambil ketar-ketir, dan _Eneng-eneng_ yang masih ngelakuin rutinitas harian kalo nggak ada guru dan…

Si Jenong di samping Alien 'hn hn' yang masang muka cemberut.

"Eh, beneran? Jorok banget sih!" jemaatnya Karin koar-koar heboh.

Gue jadi ngerasa tertarik, iseng-iseng nguping.

Karin yang ngerasa berasa di atas angin mulai menyuntikkan gosip-gosip lain yang lebih panas, "Katanya sih, gue denger lagi…" ia menaruh jari tengahnya ke arah bibirnya yang terpoles _lipgloss_.

"Guru Orochimaru sering ke Eyang Sabar buat dapet ajaran ular hulahop meliuk girang."

Gue cengo.

Jemaatnya kejang-kejang.

"Pantesan si Orochimaru suka banget sama yang namanya ular. Ternyata _toh_…"

Jemaatnya manggut-manggut.

Gue masih cengo.

"Ih, lupa! Jangan nyentuh tanah!"

Maksudnya? Gue masih bingung.

"Katanya sih, saking saktinya si Guru Orochimaru dia bisa denger semua orang yang lagi ngomongin dia lewat perantara tanah, jadi kalo ada orang yang lagi ngomongin dia dan menyentuh tanah dia bisa denger langsung…" Karin merinding, sesekali membenarkan letak kaca mata minusnya yang secara mendadak melorot jatuh.

Tiba-tiba daun jendela yang berada tepat di samping Karin bergerak. Pintu mendadak menutup kemudian terbuka kembali tanpa komando sebelum pada akhirnya menutup dengan sendirinya.

Gue merinding. Jangan-jangan kabar angin yang santer mampir di kuping gue bener, kalo ternyata guru Orochimaru punya ilmu _kanuragan_ yang lumayan tinggi dan cukup _digjaya_. Pelan-pelan gue bisa liat muka jemaatnya Karin pias, si Karin bahkan udah lebih pucet bin keringet dingin. Saking banyaknya keringet, maskara sama dempulannya luntur. Sekarang muka Karin sebelas dua belas sama Pak Orchi.

Gue begidik. Bulu kuduk meremang (emang gue punya bulu, ya?).

Kabut-kabut tipis merembes ke dalam kelas. Partikel-pertikel lembutnya menyerbu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menciptakan aroma mencekam yang berbaur dengan dingin. Suara persis seperti langkah yang terseok-seok beresonasi, sumbernya bisa ditebak dari lorong koridor yang sepi.

Karin makin pucat.

Sekelas mendadak hening. Siswa yang berada di pojokan kelas yang tadinya asik main futsal berhenti. Semua mata masih terpancang pada arah daun pintu yang tertutup, mencoba menerka-nerka hal apa yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding berdiri.

Suara gesekan kaki bertambah dekat, semakin memperjelas suara lain yang mendesis-desis garang.

Karin jadi lebih pucat.

Bagai gerakan _slow motion_, daun pintu pelan-pelan terbuka.

Karin dan jemaatnya menahan napas, Si Alien dan Jenong menatap gerakan pintu yang terbuka dengan serius, Naruto dan Kiba nelen ludah susah payah, Shikamaru nanas si ketua kelas bangun dari acara tidur rutinnya…

Gue harap-harap cemas.

Dan…

.

.

Ceklek.

"Ada pengumuman. Perubahan jadwal pelajaran dimulai esok."

Krik… krik… krik…

Petugas kebersihan lengkap dengan sapu ijuk berdiri di muka kelas menggenggam selembar kertas perubahan jadwal pelajaran di tangannya. Ia menatap heran ke segala penjuru kelas. Merinding dengan segala macam tatapan ngeri yang tertuju padanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Emang ada yang salah?" si petugas risih, ia hendak berbalik pergi menuju pintu. "Dasar murid-murid _gemblung_! Nggak pernah liat petugas kebersihan yang ganteng dan seksi apa!" gerutunya.

Hembusan lega mengudara.

Si petugas kebersihan berbalik, seolah menemukan barangnya yang hilang, ia berkata, "Kelupaan! _Neng_ Karin, tugas dari professor Orochimaru, katanya di suruh buat ngebersihin kandang si Manda, ular kesayangannya. Kandangnya ada di Lab Biologi kok, _Neng_!"

Karin hilang kesadaran selama beberapa saat.

Gue cengo mangap absurd kuadrat.

Kadang ada beberapa hal di luar nalar yang susah di jelaskan secara akal tapi kejadian, 'kan?

Catetan buat gue adalah jaga ucapan. Kaya pepatah bilang, 'mulutmu harimaumu'.

Rawr.

Bisa ngegigit!

.

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa absurd bin nggak jelas tadi, kelas jadi hening. Persis kuburan pas malem jumat kliwon. Gue liat, pengikut Karin mulai membubarkan dirinya masing-masing. Mungkin takut kena imbas kesaktiannya Mbah Orochimaru (gue panggil Mbah karena gue udah ngakuin kesaktian pemilik ajaran ular hulahop meliuk girang itu).

Dengan tertunduk lesu dan pasang wajah frustasi akut, si Naruto mendekat. Rambut pirang rada jabriknya lepek penuh keringet. Doi duduk didepan kursi yang diduduki Alien 'hn hn'.

"Sas, gue baru tau kalo Kiba itu bau banget pas keringetan!"

Mulai deh sesi curhat. Padahal dirinya aja nggak nyadar kalo dia juga baunya nggak ketulungan pas keringetan.

"Hn."

"Kok, 'hn'?"

Pandangan mereka sama-sama lurus.

"Hn."

"Hn," Naruto nimpalin.

Mereka manggut-manggut.

Gue bingung.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Ini kaya percakapan para pengguna bahasa hn yang sakral dan patut buat dipuja.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Kok lama-kelamaan mereka kaya pasangan _yaoi_, sih?

"Bisa diem, nggak?!" giliran si jenong yang sewot. Dia ngeluarin tatapan tajam mematikan sekali liat. Matanya melotot dengan sepenuh hati.

Sasuke maupun Naruto ciut. Mereka saling berpandangan. Saling menguatkan dan saling curhat lewat tatapan.

Loh, loh, loh… kok kaya _yaoi_ lagi sih?

"Sas, tadi kita nge'hn hn' apaan, yak?" Naruto garuk-garuk rambut. Kutunya loncat ke rambut Sasuke. Si Kutu nggak terima tempat bersih. Mereka hijrah lagi ke rambut Naruto. Naruto garuk-garuk mereka lagi. Mereka kabur lagi. Mereka balik lagi. Mereka frustasi. Mereka milik hijrah ke meja. Mereka hijrah ke muka gue. Gue teriak-teriak minta tolong. Gue dikeroyok kutu. Gue sekarat!

Koplak! Gue sadar.

"Masalah Kiba yang bau." Sasuke ngejawab datar. Dia sesekali ngelirik Sakura yang cemberut kuadarat maksimal.

"Lo punya saran nggak?" Naruto natap Sasuke penuh binar harapan. Doi ngelancarin _puppy eyes no jutsu_. Sasuke mikir. Dia manggut-manggut sok jenius.

Satu detik.

Naruto masih pasang wajah anjing liar minta dipungut.

Dua detik.

Masih ada mata yang minta dicolok Sakura yang dipasang Naruto.

Tiga detik.

"_Bakar saja keteknya."_* ucapnya datar. Seolah-olah membakar ketek seseorang bukanlah hal besar.

Gue ngebayangin si keteknya Akib dibanjur minyak tanah terus Naruto ketawa-ketiwi puas. Sasuke pegang korek api dan mulai nyalain tuh korek. Gue ngebayangin keteknya Akib yang rimbun kaya hutan belantara mulai gundul. Kutu-kutu punya Naruto yang hijrah kehilangan tempat tinggalnya. Mereka nangis darah. Akib menderita. Doi frustasi. Doi pingin numbuhin lagi bulu keteknya. Doi ke Eyang Sabar. Eyang Sabar yang gagal ngerayu artis-artis buat make jasanya marah. Eyang Sabar mulai pake ajian ular hulahop meliuk girang yang diajarin ke Mbah Orochimaru. Akib jadi frustasi. Akib gila. Akib gantung diri.

Gue cengo.

Sasuke pasang wajah datar.

Naruto masih lola.

Si Jenong natap Sasuke kaya Alien buruk rupa yang hijrah ke bumi.

"Lo bilang apa, Sas?"

Nah lo! Suara Akib tuh!

Diem-diem ternyata si Alien punya humor yang rada-rada ekstrim.

Jadi sabar ya, Abang Alien 'hn hn' _desu._

.

.

.

.

Penghuni kelas ini emang rata-rata nggak pada waras. Warasnya udah terbang melayang entah kemana. Si Alien _aka_ Abang Sasu aja diem-diem punya selera humor yang ekstrim. Bahaya banget!

Sekarang aja penghuni kelas jadi waras dan keliatan kaum intelektualnya. Soalnya di depan ada guru (berkat itu, si Abang Alien bebas dari Akib) . Kalo enggak ada guru ya, mereka mulai lagi kumatnya. Gue sendiri heran, sempet-sempetnya anggota osis buat acara pemilihan kelas terbaik dan sintingnya dari penilaian entah apa, mereka milih kelas ini.

Gue geleng-geleng.

"Larutan penyangga sangat berperan dalam kehidupan. Sebagai contohnya cairan dalam tubuh kita. Dalam keadaan normal, pH dari cairan tubuh termasuk darah kita adalah 7,35-7,5. Walaupun sejumlah besar ion H+ selalu ada sebagai hasil metabolisme zat-zat, tetapi dalam keadaan setimbang harus selalu dipertahankan dengan jalan membuang kelebihan asam tersebut. Kekurangan ataupun kelebihan pH darah bisa menunjukan keadaan tubuh yang sakit…" Kakashi Hatake mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kelas.

Gue liat dia tersenyum tipis. Mungkin bangga punya murid-murid yang cepet banget nyerep pelajaran. Ya enggak semuanya sih, cuma kebanyakan sih iya. Rata-rata mereka punya otak yang top cer, kalo enggak top cer pasti punya bakat dan _skill_ yang jarang ada. Kadang sih, gue heran, dibalik kebringasan dan kewarasan yang menjauh, mereka punya hal yang nggak sembarangan orang punya. Gue jadi mikir, (hari ini kenapa gue jadi sering mikir, yak?), bahwa kadang kala pepatah memiliki tingkat keabsahan dalam strata yang tinggi.

'_Don't judge a book by the cover.'_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang dipikiran gue.

_Jangan nilai sesuatu dari sampulnya._

Masih ada kata-kata itu, bermetafora menjadi atom-atom ilmu yang entah nyerap atau enggak ke pikiran gue.

Gue masih mandangin satu-satu penghuni kelas yang serius natap papan tulis.

_Jangan nilai seseorang dari kenampakannya._

Lagi dan lagi gue masih mikir.

.

.

.

.

'_SasuSakuLove'_

"Pssttt… Sasuke lagi marahan ya sama Sakura?" _sohib gue_, si buku kimia mulai nanyain keadaan si Alien yang lagi galau. Dia ngerasa aneh lantaran dirinya dicorat-coret yang bukan tempatnya. Digambarin tanda hati besar-besar sama tulisan Sasuke _love_ Sakura di dalamnya.

"Iya, sejak semalem. Abis si Gaara anterin Sakura ke rumah. Si Alien marah-marah mulu." Gue ngejawabnya kalem.

"Jadi beneran marahan?"

Gue manggut.

Si buku kimia nggak nanyain apa-apa lagi. Dia cuma senyum maklum. Tapi ngomong-ngomong gue capek juga ngejelasin ini itu ke semua _sohib_ buku gue. Mulai dari buku penjasorkes, pkn, metematika, bahasa, biologi, sampai ke buku dewasa. Eehhh!

Yah, yah, yah…beginilah nasib gue yang paling sering diseret sana-sini sama si Alien. Paling sering jadi tumpahan kelabilan usianya. Paling sering dijadiin ajang curahan hati. Paling sering dibuka. Paling sering dijambak. Paling sering dianiaya. Paling sering ehemdipelukehem. Dan paling sering disayang. Dan gue ehemehemehem paling sering diehemciumehem.

Gue mendadak pingin muntah.

"Coba liat deh, Sasuke diem-diem romantis, ya?" Gue noleh, liat si buku kimia senyum-senyum sambil liat si Alien. Gue coba ngintip si Alien yang lagi nulis.

'_Semestinya jika cinta adalah kimia, maka ia laksana larutan penyangga. Bagaimana mungkin reaksi penambahan unsur lain yang tak sejenis entah itu asam maupun basa, kau mampu tetap bertahan pada pH cinta yang telah aku berikan." _

Gue terkesima. Cengo. Bingung.

Gue emang sering denger dari yang lain kalo si Alien punya jiwa gombal yang nggaaak nahaaaan. Bisa bikin lo _klepek-klepek_, mimisan dan pingsan. Tapi gue nggak tau kalo udah sampe semampus gini gombalannya.

Gue merinding. Gue mulai _flashback_ ke curhatan-curhatan si buku pelajaran sampe ke guling kasur. Dari gombalannya, gue mulai ngebayangin kalau aja jatuh cinta itu…

**1. Matematika**

Gue emang udah sering liat si Abang Sasuke ngajarin Sakura mata pelajaran ini. Gue emang udah sering liat gimana Abang nunjukin rasa sayangnya secara nggak langsung ke nona Jenong ini. Gue udah sering ngeliat gimana mereka suka corat-coret muka kalo ada yang ngejawab kuis salah. Gue udah sering…

Dan keseringan itu gue jadi denger curhatan si buku matematika tentang apa yang dia rasain selain ke gue.

"_Karena bagaimanapun, cinta dalah pertambahan tak terhingga. Bagaimana fungsinya selalu dikuadratkan tiap kali aku melihat senyum itu hinggap di bibirmu."_

"Gile itu Sasuke yang nulis ke lo?" waktu itu gue masih geleng-geleng takzim. Gue nggak percaya gimana si Alien menjelma jadi orang sok puitis. Gue mikir kalo sebentar lagi pasti dunia kiamat pas denger si Abang ngegombal.

"Iya. Dia diem-diem suka nulis hal-hal aneh kaya cewek." Si buku matematika adem ayem. Dia kembali lagi ngitung angka pake rumus limit atau apalah itu.

Gue kadang suka bingung ke si buku matematika, emang dia nggak puyeng ngitung?

Gue yang nggak tau mau ngapain, rasanya pingin nyakar tembok, nggak tau kenapa.

Gue mulai ngebayangin hal yang lebih ekstrim. Andai aja jatuh cinta itu adalah matematika. Pasti setiap orang yang jatuh cinta milih buat enggak jatuh cinta.

Gimana mau jatuh cinta, orang mereka tiap hari otaknya dijejelin rumus limit, angka-angka nggak penting, dan kadang-kadang panjang deret desimalnya kayak kereta api.

Gimana mereka bebas jatuh cinta, kalo dia yang jatuh cinta mesti ngitung berapa biaya mereka seumur hidup, ngerencanain berapa biaya mereka kalo punya anak tiga, dua atau sebelas?

Gimana mereka mau ngomong kalo mereka jatuh cinta, kalo aja setiap mau ngomong mesti dites hitungan lebih dulu kaya mau ujian masuk sekolah?

Gue kembali ngebayangin gimana kalo tiap Abang mau ngapel ke si Jenong dia dites itung-itungan dulu. Emang sih pasti abang bisa, secara otaknya aja kaya komputer berjalan. Nah gimana kalo kasusnya si Naruto yang jatuh cinta? Doi kan 'rada' nggak bisa masalah itung-itungan. Tapi jago banget kalo masalah main segala jenis olahraga. Gimana kalo waktu dia ngapel ke Hinata dia dites itung-itungan sama bapaknya? Gue denger sih bapaknya Hinata doyan banget makan kalkulator, jadinya otaknya cuma keisi angka-angka. Terus katanya lagi, bapaknya Hinata pingin banget punya mantu pinter. Nah, gimana nasibnya Naruto yak? Dia bakalan gantung diri? Pergi ke Eyang Sabar? Main ke Mak Erot? Atau milih nyantet bapaknya Hinata?

Gimana?

Gimana?

Gimana?

Pikiran itu masih bener-bener ngehantam alam pikiran gue waktu itu. Sebelum akhirnya gue mutusin sesuatu…

Otak gue konslet.

.

Emang gue punya otak, yak?

**2. Bahasa**

Waktu pertama kali jadian sama Sakura (gue nggak lagi panggil dia Jenong kalo bicara sama si buku Bahasa, doi fans beratnya soalnya), Sasuke langsung ngampirin itu buku. Kebetulan ada tugas buat bikin karya sastra, entah itu puisi maupun cerpen atau kalo mau essay pun boleh (loh?). Si buku bahasa paling doyan kata-kata yang mendayu-dayu dan gombal abiiezz. Doi demen banget kalo si Abang Sasuke mulai nulis satu-persatu abjad cinta buat Sakura.

(Gue muntah).

"Emang lo nggak bosen tiap hari dijejelin kata-kata hiperbolis gitu?" gue coba nanyain gimana keadaan otak si buku bahasa.

"Tidak. Aku menerima kodratku sebagai wadah ilmu untuk anak bangsa."

Mulai deh gayanya. Gue muter bola mata bosen banget.

"Emang Abang Alien udah nulis apa aja ke lo?"

"Tak banyak. Hanya goresan rindu yang jadi sandaran kalbu."

Hah. Ngomong sama _sohib_ gue yang satu ini emang butuh kesabaran lebih.

"Ya apa aja?" gue nyoba sabar.

"Kamu ingat waktu Sasuke menulis tugas bahasanya dan maju ke depan kelas untuk membacakannya?" dia ngucapinnya lambat. Pelan-pelan kaya bacain puisi.

Gue ngangguk.

Gue masih inget kejadian empat bulan lalu. Gue masih inget gimana Abang begadang semaleman buat ngerjain satu puisi pendek banget. Gue masih inget gimana si Abang ngebaca puisi itu di depan kelas sambil diketawain.

Emang sih, Abang nggak ngebacain itu puisi sambil atraksi. Dia nggak ngebacain puisi sambil main hulahop. Dia nggak baca puisi sambil lomba makan spageti lewat idung. Dia nggak ngebacain puisi sambil jumpalitan atraksi cheers. Dia nggak ngelakuin itu semua.

Dia cuma ngebacain puisi sambil pake sepatu yang _mismatch_. Sebelah warna biru(sepatu olahraga), sebelah warna hitam(sepatu kets). Nggak parah-parah amat, 'kan?

Gue masih kebayang suara Abang(yang dengan terpaksa gue harus ngakuin itu seksi) yang ngebacain dengan wajah datar tanpa intonasi.

'_Gravitasi telah menarikku dalam magnet matamu._

_Semisal geliat rindu yang jadikan aku abu._

_Takdir telah mengikatku pada pelangi yang hinggap dalam suraimu._

_Menjabar satu persatu bagaimana bisa cinta ini hinggap dalam hatiku._

_Padamu, yang telah jadikan aku.'_

Gue sama sekali nggak tau itu maksud si Abang mau ngapain. Yang jelas waktu itu gue cuma tau kalo pandangan mata Abang cuma tertuju sama Sakura. Bagaimana kemistri diantara mereka kebangun. Bagaimana dunia seolah cuma berputar buat mereka. Gimana Abang nggak perduli sama mata cengo dan tampang bego yang ditujuin orang lain kearahnya. Abang seolah nggak perduli masalah sepatunya yang _nyaliwang_. Abang seolah nggak perduli kalo dia bakalan dicap keluar dari _the_ Uchiha-_ist_. Abang yang rela bikin puisi itu sambil mikir di WC, sambil jumpalitan meluk guling, sambil sikat gigi, sambil ngompol, sambil main gitar, bahkan sambil ngaca.

Abang cuma mau ngelakuin itu semua buat Sakura.

Abang cuma mau berkorban buat Sakura.

Abang cuma merhatiin Sakura.

Abang cuma sayang Sakura.

Abang cuma ke Sakura.

Abang… Sakura.

Kata-kata itu masih ada dipikiran gue.

Waktu itu gue sadar, kalo nyatanya cinta bisa bikin orang lain jadi orang lain.

Gue pandangin lagi si buku bahasa.

Ada banyak coretan Abang yang mungkin bakalan jadi rahasia buat gue, si buku bahasa, dan kami para benda tak hidup.

Mungkin kalian tau tentang Abang yang mungkin nggak banyak bicara.

Abang yang jarang ngomong cinta.

Abang yang dingin kaya kutub utara.

Abang yang jelek banget kalo disuruh ini itu.

Dan mungkin kalian nggak tau tentang si Abang yang sayang dan cinta banget ke Sakura.

Gue masih mikir kalo misal gue punya pacar, mungkin gue maunya kaya si Abang, yang suka _'talk less do more'_.

Yang suka kita secara biasa tapi punya cinta yang luar biasa.

**3. Fisika**

Sebetulnya gue nggak deket-deket amat sama si buku yang satu ini. Gue nggak benci kok, cuman kadang-kadang buku yang satu ini rada rese. Sok pinter banget!

Ya nggak semua orang mesti suka kita, 'kan? Pasti ada pro kontra nya. Gue sadar itu.

Tapi kali ini hubungan gue sama dia baik-baik aja. Ya, lumayan aneh. Kenapa bisa baik-baik aja sementara baik gue maupun dia kaya perang dingin? Soalnya si Abang mau ada lomba olimpiade fisiska jadi dia dibawa kemana-mana. Bahkan waktu Abang ke WC buat bab di dibawa juga.

"Lo deket banget ya sama Sasuke." Dia ngawalin pembicaraan. Tumben banget! Biasanya gue mulu. Mungkin dia abis kesengat listrik seratus ribu volt-nya Pika-chu~ kali.

"Iya." Gue jawab seadanya.

"Oh."

Udah gitu aja.

Nggak ada yang bicara lagi. Gue maupun dia mingkem.

Si Abang dateng. Dia mulai nulis di buku fisika setelah ambil buku lain yang bujubuneng tebelnya.

_pV/T= n.R_

Gue bingung.

Si Abang nulis lagi.

_Rumus Persamaan Umum Cinta Ideal._

_p= tekanan rindu._

_V= volume cinta._

_T= waktu._

_n= jumlah partikel suka._

_R= konstanta tetap gas cinta = 8, 31 J/mol K._

Jadi kalo dibaca:

_tekanan rindu dikali volume cinta dibagi waktu sama dengan jumlah partikel suka dikali konstanta tetap gas cinta_.

Gue cengo. Si buku fisika kejang-kejang.

Gue baru inget kalo si Abang dua minggu nggak ketemu Sakura lantara si Sakura ada acara keluarga ke luar kota. Dan kebetulan pas libur semester. Si Abang tadinya pingin ikut. Tapi kayaknya dia galau milih ikut atau milih merjuangin olimpiadenya.

Jadi dia rindu?

.

.

Ternyata Abang bisa juga ngerasain rindu.

**4. Biologi**

Nah ini dia _sohib _gue yang paling _yahud_. Dia paling nge-klop banget sama gue. Dia yang paling ngertiin gue. Dan akhir-akhir ini dia jadi tempat curhat terselubung si Abang. Misalnya aja sekarang. Saat ini si Abang yang lagi kesulut api cemburu mulai nulis lagi curhatannya lewat buku biologi.

'_Seandainya jika cinta adalah penyakit pandemi. Semestinya semua orang punya penangkalnya. Lalu kenapa mesti ada patah hati?'_

Gue menghela napas.

Iya, bener.

Kalo aja cinta masuk dalam penyakit pandemi; yang bisa nyerang orang dalam cakupan yang luas, pasti setiap orang punya penagkal dari cinta. Nah, pasti nggak perlu ada patah hati, 'kan?

Dan mungkin, si Abang Sasu nggak lagi ngegalauin yang namanya cemburu.

"Kasihan ya, Babang Sasu?" Biologi mulai ngomong, dia mandang miris si Abang.

Gue mandang abang lagi yang kali ini nunduk, "Iya."

"Sayang, laki-laki nggak kaya perempuan. Mereka nggak bisa ceplas-ceplos. Mereka lebih banyak ngegunain logika."

Gue mikir andai aja jatuh cinta itu kayak biologi. Pasti semuanya jadi lebih simpel.

Tapi…

Sama aja.

Kalo cinta adalah biologi mungkin saat ini lo mesti ngitung ada berapa degup jantung orang yang lo suka.

Waktu lo mau nembak orang yang lo suka, lo pasti sibuk neliti bagaimana peran feromon dalam cinta.

Lo bakalan disuruh ngebedah katak.

Lo bakalan disuruh ngebedah kelinci.

Ngebedah hamster.

Ngebedah mayat.

Dan akhirnya ngebedah hati lo.

Gue nggak bisa ngebayanginnya.

.

.

Gue nggak bisa ngebayangin kalo jatuh cinta itu matematika, fisika, bahasa maupun biologi. Kerena hakikatnya jatuh cinta ya kaya jatuh cinta.

Perasaan absurd yang bikin lo jungkir balik lalu guling-guling.

Kaya atraksi sirkus.

Bahaya, mematikan namun nyenengin banget.

.

.

.

.

Bel berdentang.

Gue denger itu. Abang dan Sakura sama-sama ngeberesin peralatan mereka. Masih ada peraang dingin yang terjadi. Nah, pas si Abang sama Sakura liat gue. Mereka dengan sigap mau ambil gue.

Tangan mereka ketemu.

Kemudian saling pandang.

Dunia kembali lagi cuma berputar buat mereka berdua. Seolah medan gaya mereka lain dari pada yang lain. Semesta terserap dalam uraian pikiran mereka.

"Kita perlu ngomong."

Sakura ngangguk.

* * *

_Mungkin jatuh cinta buat Abang Sasuke tercinta cukup dua kata._

_Sakura Haruno._

_Kaya yang dia tulis di akhir bagian gue._

* * *

FIN

* * *

_A/N:_

_* diambil dari judul di salah satu bagian dari bukunya Raditya Dika. _

_Ini absud banget! Efek UTS yang masih ada. Nggak tau mau ngomong apa. Makasih banget buat yang review __**sedu sedan jadi buku**__. Maaf banget belum bisa ngebales satu-satu._

_Mind to review?_

_Love,_

_nila_


End file.
